


Rotten

by orphan_account



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Being Shintaro is suffering, M/M, Manipulation, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroha goes in Shintaro's room with a proposal and shenanigans happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rotten

**Author's Note:**

> Basically Kuroha threatened Shintaro that if he didn't wank off in front of him he was gonna have some 'fun' with Momo. Since Shintaro is a good Onii-chan he won't let such a thing happen.

Shintaro’s face flushed red. The pair of eyes staring into him wasn't helping either. Swallowing his spit to keep his throat from being too dry he begins unbuttoning his pants.

After Shintaro finishes pulling down his jeans the voice tells him to remove his shirt. Meekly he obeys while trying to buy himself as much time as he can.

 

"Gah!" Shintaro lets out a small sound of surprise when he feels two fingers pinching both of his nipples.

"You're so cute when you're embarrassed but hurry it up will you?" the voice sneered and pinched the boy's nipples extra hard before letting go. Shintaro looked straight into the eyes of his captor yellow eyes stared back warmly.

_How is it possible for someone who looks exactly like Konoha to be so cruel?_

 

Once he removes his boxers he hesitates causing the yellow eyed teen to sigh.

"Come on Shintaro I'm tired by all your teasing." He paused and looked at the door.

"Perhaps my original plans would be better." Kuroha gets up from the bed he was sitting and starts heading out the door.

 

"Wait wait wait I'll do it. I promise just don't touch her!" the NEET cries out his voice cracks a bit and desperately clings on the sleeve of Kuroha's shirt. Seemly happy about that response the dark haired teen sat back on the bed.

The scrawny boy bit his lip for a few seconds but immediately started to stroke himself. It would be ten times better if he could close his eyes but the not Konoha said he has to look at him the whole time. Shintaro hasn't masturbated in so long thanks to Ene that this situation was starting to feel good and it disgusted him. His grip got tighter and his hand went faster. It wouldn't be so bad if Kuroha wasn't giving him that look.

"Aah" Shintaro quickly put a hand over his mouth. It was getting harder to keep his voice in. Kuroha rested his chin on his hand smirking and giggling every time Shintaro let out a shaky moan.

"Doesn't this feel good Shintaro?" Kuroha purred as he leaned in. The NEET tried his best to pretend he wasn't there.

"There's no reason to keep it bottled in if it does." He tenderly pulled the shut-in's hand from his mouth. Kuroha's hand reached down to Shintaro's dick and gently rubbed his thumb over the scrawny boy's slit.

Instantly the NEET's hips bucked up and let out a lewd moan.

"See how pretty your voice is? The more you let out the better you'll feel." Shintaro wrapped one arm around the dark haired teen's neck and began madly pumping himself harder. All while being motivated by Kuroha's words of encouragement.

 

"Like I said earlier doesn't this feel good Shintaro?" the dark haired teen asked amused by how Shintaro's demeanor changed.

"Yeaah it does. It's feells reallly goood..." Shintaro shuddered in pleasure while pressing himself harder against Kuroha.

"Can you imagine how even better you'll feel if I was fucking you?" he could hear the sharp breath of intake the NEET took.

"You on your hands and knees getting fucked by my fat cock until you can't even think even less function?" Kuroha made sure to directly whisper this inside Shintaro's ear. Shintaro nodded his head frantically imagining what Kuroha told him.

"Would you like that Shintaro?" the yellow eyed teen stared directly into the NEET's half closed eyes.

"Yeaaah yesss pleasee. Please please fuck me until I can't think pleassee!" Shintaro pleaded a very thin trail of saliva dripped down from the corner of his mouth.

Just a few teasing touches from Kuroha and Shintaro came clinging on to Kuroha for dear life. Not wasting anytime the dark haired teen walked to the shut-in's drawers looking for a special 'item'.

Once he found it he laughed because it was next to some tasteless magazines.

 

Still dazed Shintaro looked up and saw what Kuroha was holding.

"Oh you were serious about that?" Shintaro asked weakly still too tired to move.

"I always listen to what Shintaro tells me." he winked causing the NEET to blush a bit. Shintaro furrowed his eyebrows how he said his name sounded like he was referring to more than one person. The dark haired teen sat back on the bed and squirted some lube into his hand.

Quietly he made sure his fingers were lubricated well. He slapped Shintaro's ass causing the scrawny boy to let a small squeak out. Understanding his place he silently got on his hands and knees. Kuroha teased his entrance a bit the NEET was pretty stiff.

 

Not even one second after the shut in relaxed Kuroha inserted one finger in. Shintaro hissed and grit his teeth. The feeling of having something inside was not very pleasant. The fact he was doing this with a stranger made it worse. He could hear Kuroha quietly chuckling. Once he got used to the pace one more finger made itself inside.

The pain turned dull and it still stung but it wasn't as bad as the first one. It was a weird feeling but now it was somewhat enjoyable. Shintaro could feel himself growing hard.

"Hwaa!" he was caught off guard when a third finger appeared.

"Come on Shintaro did you really think two fingers would satisfy a slut like you?" Kuroha laughed while he stretched out his fingers inside the NEET. Shintaro trembled greatly these fingers made him feel so full. Thinking how Kuroha's dick would be scared him. He grabs a fistful of his bed sheets to keep himself steady.

 

Kuroha's pace got faster and he could feel them going deeper and deeper inside him.

"Haaa…nnn Aaaah~" a white flash appeared before his eyes and his mouth opened without him realizing. Even so the assault caused by Kuroha's fingers didn't stop.

Over and over Kuroha kept aiming for that spot. Shintaro's mouth hung open and he was dimly aware that he was leaking precum. Shintaro insides were on fire.

 

"More more so good so so good!" his voice turned high pitched while he created a tiny puddle of drool.

"Ohh you're close aren't you?" the Kuroha asked nonchalantly.

"I think so.." Shintaro tried to reply but it was barely recognizable.

"Be sure you tell me when you do okay?" Shintaro grinded his hips against Kuroha's fingers as a sign of yes.

 

"Hey I-I think I'm about-!" Shintaro loses his balance and lets his grip on the sheets falter.

"I'M-" the rest of his words get lost in his throat when he feels Kuroha's fingers slip out.

 

"No no no please don't take them out. I was so close." the NEET begged tears were about to form.

"Don't cry yet. I want to feel good too." Kuroha commented while undressing. Once unclothed the yellow eyed teen positioned himself on top of Shintaro and rested his chin on the shut-in's shoulder.

"Just as you requested I'll keep fucking you until you're nothing." He placed both hands on the sides of Shintaro's hips and one swift thrust he successfully penetrated him. A few unshed tears trickled down the shut-in's face and he almost bit his tongue from trying to keep his screams in.

 

"No no I can't anymore. Take it out take it out please!" the NEET pleaded and dug his nails deep into his mattress. For a second he truly believed his request was heard since he felt the hard member almost leave his body. Of course as fate would have it went back into him with more force than before. Shintaro's vision turned hazy from all the tears leaking out his eyes. Snickering and the sound of flesh slapping against flesh was his only company. He whined when he felt nails sink deep into his pale skin.

Shintaro never expected Kuroha to be gentle but he could at least give him proper time to adjust. A jolt of pleasure waved through him as Kuroha bite down hard on his shoulder. This was gross this was all was wrong. All he wanted to do was finish that song that he spent all week in secret making. When he heard a knock on his door he opened the door thinking it was Konoha and was basically forced into this mess.

At least he was acting like a proper big brother taking the fall instead of his little sister. _After all that's what good big brothers do right?_

Suddenly Kuroha started speeding up and it was getting harder for the shut-in to concentrate his hate towards him.

 

One particular hard thrust made his mind shut down. He heard an 'about time' and unconsciously stretched out his legs. Shintaro bucked his hips against the yellow eyed teen's cock begging him to go harder. Shintaro squealed in bliss when he felt his prostate take a direct hit.

"That was pretty cute. I wanna hear that again." Just like that the NEET was reduced to a tiny quivering mess who could only repeat the words more and please over and over. He was vaguely aware of all the markings and love bites covering his body.

"Wouldn't it be great if this could continue? A never ending paradise just only the two of us." Kuroha asked the inept shut-in. All Shintaro could do was moan in response doing anything else couldn't register in his mind.

"What do you say?" the yellow eyed teen stopped his movement waiting for a response.

"Yesss yess just mee and youuu together foreverr just keeep moooving!" Shintaro said whatever the dark haired teen wanted so he could back to feeling good.

 

Kuroha thrust back into him with new enthusiasm and vigor. All the simulation was too much for Shintaro the pleasure was moving faster than he could keep up with. His toes curled while he closed his eyes tightly and came arching his back with all the remaining strength he had left. Not that long after the shut-in could feel Kuroha release inside him. The sound of panting filled the room then silence finally returned back to the room.

Slowly his senses came back and his room reeked of sweat. This was going to be a pain to clean up after if this wasn’t an awful dream. Opening one eye Shintaro saw the dark haired stranger sound asleep and grimaced. Looking at him there was no doubt that person was Konoha's doppelganger. This was just a dream due to his hormones going out of control that was all. Satisfied with that reason Shintaro went to sleep.

 

 

When he woke up the first thing he did was check his phone 7:00 AM. He was fully clothed and his room looked exactly how it did before the incident occurred. A sigh of relief slipped out his mouth.

_'I knew it was just a really messed up dream'_ he thought and went on his computer. The shut-in spent a few hours finishing up his work.

The lack of Ene was weird but he was so busy he didn't worry too much about it. After replaying it a few times his heart was filled with a warm sense of accomplishment. Getting up from his chair he headed downstairs to get something to eat.

 

As soon as he opened the door the NEET stopped in his tracks. He was greeted with red. The whole hallway looked as if someone threw red paint cans everywhere. He landed on the floor with a huge thud and started screaming. Did he get stuck in another dream? In the middle of his freak-out he heard quiet pit-pats of boots.

 

"Oh you're awake already? You should have told me." It was the same stranger from his dream. Shintaro scanned him up and down and noticed that something orange was dangling from his left hand and it looked familiar.

Once he realized what it was he threw up. When he finished he was face to face with his sister's decapitated head.

He was so scared he could feel warm liquid flowing out of him.

 

"Aww another mess I have to clean up. It was already hard cleaning up solo. It would have been nice to have had some help but your face was too peaceful to bother." Kuroha placed the severed head on the bed and grabbed Shintaro's hands and rubbed them against his cheeks.

The NEET's eyes remained widened in shock too paralyzed in fear to do anything.

 

Kuroha used the bed sheet to wipe the vomit stuck on the shut-in's face. He looked at the computer and smiled kindly.

"Oh you finished the song?" a few keystrokes and Shintaro's masterpiece was blasting loudly. The dark haired teen slowly rubs the NEET's head while stroking his cheek as well.

"This song really suits us you know. It's the perfect BGM for our own garden of Eden." he cooed.

The yellow eyed teen tears off Shintaro's clothing and pins him to the floor next to the NEET's mess. Kuroha used one hand to bind both Shintaro's wrists together while another hand wanders south.

He fingers the shut-in's entrance and the shut-in could feel some cum leak out.

 

Shintaro could hear the sound of clothes rustling but was too out of it to process what was happening. Kuroha was already erect and eagerly thrust into him without mercy.

"Ahahaha! Rejoice Shintaro our wish is being granted." With amazing memory Kuroha successfully hit Shintaro's prostate with every thrust. The shut-in stared up at the ceiling unaware of his own moans of pleasure. With all the strength he could he summoned one word

 

"Aaan w...hy aaah". The shut-in muttered not knowing if it was to himself or his assailant.

"Because you my dear friend wanted too much." The dark haired teen informed huskily as he licked tears falling from the NEET's eyes. Confused about that response Shintaro stopped thinking and allowed his body to sink in ecstasy. Under his blurred vision he could see the silhouette of Konoha.

He was greeted with a smile and received his first kiss. He could feel the android fumble but lips pressed softly against one another. Arms wrapped around him tightly as if to convey the message that he'll protect him. The rest of the kiss was clumsy and awkward but Shintaro forgot all about everything and embraced this moment.

 

As they broke up apart for air a thick trail of saliva still connected the two. Shintaro blinked twice and white was replaced with black. _'_

_Oh yeah he's not here. He never was'_ Shintaro remembered as he reached out to touch Kuroha's face.

 

**"Please never stop destroying this pathetic me. Okay?"**

 

Shintaro begged as his broken down smile glowed.

_Ah he truly is the rotten boy_ Kuroha thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this. Please forgive me lord for I have sinned. Also this was baby's first lemon. I hope you were atleast somewhat satisfied with this trash.


End file.
